


Get Hitched, Bitch

by zuotian



Category: South Park
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: bro what if we got married
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Get Hitched, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> fucking dare me to write a fic based off of this i'm begging you 
> 
> butters officiated :')


End file.
